


Show Me a Hero

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demigirl Character, Demigirl!Kylo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tags, rating and archive warnings are set to change]</p><p>Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren both thought that high school would be an easy couple of years and then they'd graduate and head off to college.</p><p>Boy, were they wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me a Hero

Poe chucked his books in his locker with a groan, cursing himself. He’d overslept, read his timetable wrong, got here for double chemistry – only to find out that it was Tuesday, not Thursday and he had soccer practice first thing, and that was on the other side of campus, in three minutes, and he wasn’t even close to being ready.

_I am so getting detention._

Poe grabbed the bag that contained his kit and slammed his locker shut, breaking out into a run down the hallway. He controlled his breathing as he went, making sure not to strain his muscles or his lungs, focusing on the rhythmic banging of his kit bag on his back, the pounding of his feet on the floor underfoot.

Skidding around the corner, he barely had time to register a mass of black before he slammed into someone, going flying.

Poe hit the floor with a groan and rolled over, to stare at a guy sprawled on the ground, beanie knocked sideways.

“Watch where you’re going- oh uh.. Dameron... Sorry I’ll just...”

Poe watched the boy with a raised eyebrow, moving to lean on his knees, scrambling to help him pick his papers up.

“Sorry about that, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” it was a snap on his breath and Poe leaned back a little. He turned his attention to the papers on the ground slipping them into awkward piles. He grabbed an upturned sheet of paper, and froze.

Poe’s face had been sketched onto the paper, a near perfect portrait of him but before he could say anything, the kid snatched the papers and portrait from his hand, stuffed them haphazardly into his bag – _what kinda guy goes around with a girls’ bag? Jesus that looks like something Rey would have_ – before he turned to glance at Poe, shifting his beanie on his head, readjusting it.

Poe raised an eyebrow, staring at the eyeliner surrounding his eyes. Glancing over him, Poe frowned a little to find him to be dressed in completely female clothes. He wore a black tank top that showed off his flat stomach – complete with a diamond studded Play Boy bunny belly button stud – black ripped jeans decorated his legs and he was wearing a pair of boots with an, at least, 3 inch heel.

He had a slim black ring going through the right side of his nose, and what Poe assumed was a black septum ring – he could see the soft spikes dangling down. His hair had been curled, and sat just by his shoulders, and Poe noticed that his lips were a dark purple – _lipstick, it had to be_ – and his eyelashes were obviously covered in a thick coating of mascara. His nails were a bright shade of white, a black polka dot design covering them.

“Would you stop staring?” He looked away, and almost looked as though he might burst into tears. Before Poe could respond, he ran off, gripping tightly to his bag strap as the bell went, warning students they were five minutes late for class.

Poe swore and sprinted off, cursing.

-xox-

Poe finished doing his 30 laps – punishment for being late – around the field and headed to get changed. He was puffing as he headed for the shower, noticing that Finn was sat on one of the changing benches.

“Waited for ya.”

“Thanks, bud.”

“Why were you so late?”

Poe grabbed his shower bag from where he’d left it, further down the bench, before both of them headed into the showers, peeling their kits off in their respective cubicles.

“Got to school late then I... had a run in with a really weird guy.”

“ _You_ had a run in? This guy must be insane.”

“No, I _literally_ ran into them but... this guy was dressed in stuff Rey would wear-”

“Rey, two years below us Rey who has a doting crush on me?”

“Yea! He was wearing those torn jeans she always wears, you know the black ones? Professor Kenobi always makes jokes about how she probably made her shirt out of the material she took from her jeans?”

“Oh, yea, I know what you mean.”

“They looked _exactly_ like those. He was wearing makeup and heels, too.”

“Wait wait, did he have sort of an angled nose, really pale skin?”

“Yea.”

Finn snorted. “Pretty sure his name is Ben. He’s in my home-ec class. He always dresses as a girl. He’s part of Hux’s gang. They’re always off smoking just off campus. Think Hux has a thing for him, always keeps him nice and close, you know?”

Poe nodded a little and started scrubbing his hair with shampoo. “That’s not even the weirdest part.”

“What’s the weirdest part?”

Poe ducked down to grab his soap from his shower bag before standing back up. “He had a portrait of me in his papers. Like a hand drawn portrait.”

“That’s.... kinda creepy.”

“Thank God I’m not the only one who thinks so,” Poe scrubbed at his arms, trying to get the smeared mud off of him. “You think I should be worried?”

“Well... he could be some kind of... stalker I suppose.”

“He couldn’t look me in the eye. He started mouthing off and then he saw it was me and fell silent. Snatched his papers from my hand, and then ran off when 5 minute bell went.”

“Huh.”

“He has a Playboy bunny belly button stud.”

“Maybe he’s gay?”

“When was the last time a kid actually came out as gay in this place?”

“Point.”

They fell silent, and Poe rinsed himself off before turning his shower off, wrapping his towel around himself.

“Hey, are we meeting Rey in study?”

“Should be, she has the same one.”

“She still got that massive crush on you?”

Finn snorted. “Hell yea.”

“You gonna?”

“What? No! Dude, she’s 15.”

“I keep forgetting she’s not 17.”

Finn made a noise of agreement before turning his own shower off. Poe left to get dressed and tugged some underwear on.

“You don’t think I have anything to worry about?”

“Why would you worry?”

Poe sighed. “Earth to Finn, stop thinking about Rey. That guy.”

“Oh no, I doubt it.” Finn was quick in pulling a pair of jeans on, a simple plaid shirt on over his head, and then shoved his feet into his trainers.

“Come on, let’s go find Rey.”

Poe rolled his eyes and pulled a plain black shirt on, some black jeans, and his boots, before collecting his stuff from his shower cubicle. Poe followed suit, cursing under his breath about forgetting it all the time, before both teens left the locker room, heading across campus for their lockers and the library.

-xox-

Rey jumped onto Finn’s back, causing both men to jump out their skin and yell out. Finn laughed and let her loop her legs around his waist, clinging to his back.

“You’re lucky I love you Walker.”

“Oh, you love me?” She giggled and rested her chin on top of Finn’s head. “Heya, Poe.”

“Hey, Rey.”

“You sound down.”

“Bumped into a guy carrying a hand drawn portrait sketch of my face this morning.”

“Creepy!”

“Tell me about it.”

Poe shoved his kit bag and shoes back in his longer before he grabbed his chemistry books.

“Double chemistry?”

“Yep, shoot me.”

Finn pulled a face and the small group headed towards the cafeteria, seeking caffeine and snacks before the bell went to signal the end of break. Luckily, not everyone had break at the same time, so there was only one person in the line ahead of them.

“Dameron.”

Poe looked around and rose an eyebrow. “Hux.”

The taller male glared as he stood up, waiting for his coffee order. “I hear you’ve been bullying people.”

Poe raised an eyebrow and started at the Head of the Student Council. “I haven’t done jack.”

“So you didn’t slam Ben to the floor this morning?”

“Stop being a fucking jerk, Hux.” Ben, Poe supposed, appeared by Hux’s side, grabbing his coffee order and taking a sip before Hux could even respond to his name being called.

Poe nudged Finn, raising his eyebrows a little.

“Oh; is this the guy you ran into?”

Poe’s shoulders slumped. “Discreet.”

“I’m not a fucking guy.”  
“They’re not a guy!”

Poe looked around as Rey frowned at them. “And their name isn’t _Ben_ , Hux.”

Ben smiled and Rey clambered down to come and hug him. “This is _Kylo_ , my cousin.”

Hux rolled his eyes and took his coffee from _Kylo’s_ hand, snarling at Poe and Finn. “Keep away from us, Dameron.”

“With a face like yours, Hux, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

Kylo hid behind their hair, Rey turned around, Finn walked forward to order, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Someone thinks he’s a fucking smart ass.”

Poe got shoved forward and he turned around to stare at a blonde woman, taller than him, but probably younger. Rey snorted.

“Fuck off, Phasma- OW!” Rey rubbed her arm as Kylo’s fist connected with it, hard enough to leave a bruise.  
  
He frowned at her. “Language, Rey; Uncle Luke will kill me.”

Rey made a face and Kylo reciprocated it. Hux and Kylo moved away, Phasma following them. Rey jumped onto the counter and copied her cousin’s movements exactly, nicking Finn’s latte.

“So... not a guy?”

“Kylo’s a demigirl.” Rey started drinking the coffee in hand, and Finn sighed, paid for the latte Rey was currently drinking, and ordered himself a new one. “So... let me remember how he explains his.” Rey’s face pulled into one of concentration. “Kylo was assigned a male gender at birth, but he’s a woman, but sometimes he still feels like a guy.” Rey pulled a face. “ _They_.”

“So... Kylo’s trans?”

Rey giggled. “Don’t let him- THEM hear you say that. It’s similar but sometimes, they still feel male.”

Poe shrugged and ordered a cappuccino, leaning on one of the glass display cases. “Makes sense.”

Rey nodded and hopped down, spinning around to grin at her friends. “I have home-ec anyway.”

“Yea, I gotta get to double chem.”

“Math.”

“See you guys at lunch?”

Finn and Poe nodded before disappearing off to class, sighing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's [outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/80/3a/da/803ada31939bd02bbdcf5ede52cd96fd.jpg) and his [bag](https://twitter.com/rickyslilhorror/status/691678846865805312).
> 
>  
> 
> Come request at me:
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/rickyslilhorror)  
> [tumblr](i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com)  
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
